yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Amamiya
Akira Amiyama is an OC attending Yamano Highschool. Owned by Jaredof/Dakuni. Appearance Akira has black, messy, short and curly hair. His eyes are charcoal black and he wears large, oval framed glasses. He wears the default male uniform with the red armband of leadership on his left arm and a pen in his front shirt pocket. He's very tall and heavy. Personality Akira has the Charismatic persona, so if he witnesses a murder, he will stay calm and attempt to talk his way out of it. A mini game will occur as the murderer gets close to him, where he will try to trick them to spare him with the right words. A high psychology stat will result in more time to pick an answer. If he succeeds, he will be unkillable for the day. In front of a corpse he will go get a teacher then stay with them. He's known as a very hard-working and passionate person, always putting his best capacities in his work or the school newspaper. He's kinda smart, and expressed interest in criminal cases before. He wants to either be a journalist or a detective when he'll grow up. Background Akira was born in a fairly normal family in Tokyo, but was sent to live with his uncle at only the age of 5, his parents divorced and later on the father died, while the mother couldn't afford to take care of a child on her own. So he grew up in a small rural village slightly away from the capital city. His uncle was single and a famous novelist at the time, he wrote several mystery and polar best-sellers and was himself a former private detective. So the young man grew up with a very unusual taste for his age in mystery and writing, a taste he couldn't share with any of his classmates. He helped his uncle around the house in the same time with various activities. Ironically, the day where he helped a neighbor when he was 15, a young woman who was being assaulted by a drunk guy by pushing the guy away, he was charged with assault and arrested, then put in juvenile for a few weeks before eventually being released with the help of the testimony of a witness. Following this event, he developed a strong sense of justice, along with even more interest in the criminal and mystery field. When it was time for Akira to go to highschool, his uncle sent him in a school within the nearest town, which happened to be Yamano Highschool. The first days of his first way, he immediately joined the Newspaper Club, and reached the position of leader within months, and from this day stayed as the leader of the club. Now, he can be seen most of his free time inside the clubroom, writing on articles or doing researches on various topics. He expressed a particular interest in a criminal case that happened in the neighboring highschool of Akademi Highschool, 30 years ago about a young highschooler who migh've killed her classmate for the man she loved. Relationships * Noriko Tsukamoto : She's the vice-leader of the club and a fellow mystery lover, although unlike him she didn't expressed that much interest in real cases. They are relatively close but don't hang out together out of school. Quotes Trivia * His based upon Joker from Persona 5. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Newspaper Club Category:Charismatic Category:Heterosexual Category:Jaredof's OCs Category:Presidents